Card Sagas Wars
300px |Caption = Promotional artwork depicting the original four characters: Link, Cloud, KOS-MOS, and X |Creator = Ahruon & Orkimides |Download = Card Sagas Wars – Protoype |Version = Prototype Update 2}} Card Sagas Wars is a crossover fighting game created by Ahruon and Orkimides using the WinMUGEN engine, featuring characters and stages from a wide array of video games. Card Sagas Wars garnered significant attention from both within and outside the M.U.G.E.N community due to its diverse roster, original graphics, and unique gameplay that set it apart from what people had come to expect from M.U.G.E.N games, with popular gaming websites such as Destructoid featuring it in their articles,Ultimate cross-over game is ultimate: Card Sagas Wars but development went quiet after the last update was posted on 28th September 2010,[[ - Card Gallery - ]] leading many to believe the game had been cancelled. On 21st June 2018, Ahruon announced that a prototype build of the game was to be released the same week featuring all the work they had done on the game prior to ceasing development,"Coming out of nowhere...Card Sagas Wars is going to be public THIS week!!" - Twitter finally making the game available to the public on 23rd June 2018; two further updates were released soon after that included additional characters and stages, as well as fixes to the pre-existing roster. As of 1st July 2018, Card Sagas Wars' latest build is 'Prototype Update 2'; while the creators have stated that the game will no longer receive any further updates as they are no longer working on it, a few notable unofficial development branches have surfaced that not only make modifications to existing characters, but also include online gameplay support via the IKEMEN engine, as well as plans to include new additions to the roster. System Card Sagas Wars uses an unusual five-button control scheme where Normal and Special attacks are handled by separate buttons ( and , respectively) and holding a direction in conjunction with either button activates different attacks, while Hypers—referred to as Alfa and Beta Combos—are activated using the more traditional motions of , , and , with AlfaBeta Combos requiring either a or motion; in addition, activates a character's Green Card should they have one available, transforms a Green Card into a Crisis Card and subsequently activates a character's Crisis Attack when pressed again, and activates a Unique Skill for all characters except Etna, who erroneously has hers assigned to , but evidently doesn't have a Crisis Attack. Command inputs are universal across the entire cast, owing to the way Normals and Specials are handled, with each character having three Alfa Combos, three Beta Combos, two AlfaBeta Combos, and one Crisis Attack; the exception to this is once again Etna, who lacks her Beta Combo and Crisis Attack. Characters *Cloud *Crono *Etna *Ivy *KOS-MOS *Lenneth *Link *Master Chief *Samus *Soma *Walkure *X Stages *Central Highway *Ceres Space Colony *China *Halo *Jungle Hijinx *Library *Lost Village *Sacred Forest Meadow *Zenan Bridge References Category:Full Games